Stocker City
Stocker City is a fictional city in Prototype: Genesis. It was founded by brilliant Michael Stocker. Stocker City is three islands (Stocker Island, Paladdin Island, Zynkeer Island), connected as one by Michael Stocker. History Stocker City was originally the largest island in Australia named Stocker Island. Stocker Island was founded in 1914 by Ulysses Stocker, the richest man in Australia, and later his wife, Cara Stocker. Stocker Island was envisioned by both to be the safest, cleanest, and most affordable place to live in. They made deals with other major companies to make Stocker Island the most technologically enhanced. They most of their riches to build Stocker Island, and in 12 years, all they could manage to build was a small district. In 1921, Ulysses & Cara Stocker were tragically gunned down. They had made deals with an infamous mob to expand on their riches, but failed to pay their debt. Their riches was passed on to their daughter, Mia Stocker. Although brilliant as well, she had no inteterest in Stocker Island and abandoned it. She used her remaining money to pay off debts. With little money left, she started to play in the stock market. She heavily manipulated the stock market, as she did gain political power inherited by her parents. By the time of 1938, she had gained nearly half a billion. She had decided afterward to settle down and retire. She used her riches to build Stocker Manor at the very edge of Stocker Island, and got married. Thus, in 1939, Michael Stocker was born. At a very young age, he was fascinated in that his mother owned an entire island, and would hear stories of what his grandparents tried to accomplish. He would often draw his dream city, but would often get get abused by his teacher. He would also get neglected by his mother for even believing in Stocker Island. Unfortunately however, Mia Stocker was hanged by her husband, who had revealed that he was apart of the mob. He had stolen half of her riches, and fled from Australia. Even with a little over 120 million remaining, his parental guardian would never let Michael use it. He had hid it from everyone for safe keeping, and stated that Mia's husband stole all of it. Michael Stocker never gave up his vision however, and so even in his teenaged years, he had took up many jobs. He would have as many as 3-4 jobs a year, from mechanic to janitor. He worked very hard all day and all night, with his parental guardian encouraging him. When it came to his education, he was no failure. Like his mother and grandparents, he too was brilliant. He had read many books in his passtime, and had studied during his work. Soon after he graduated from his university, he had been contacted by a billionare named Julius Zynkeer, who had been living in Germany. After Michael had travelled to Germany, he had learned that Julius Zynkeer owned an island in Australia, and he had a vision. He wanted to help expand Stocker Island as its neighbor island to Zynkeer Island. The two had began their friendship from there. When Michael had returned back to Australia, he had found his parental guardian dead from an unexpected heart attack. He had met his biological daughter, Krysten Gilligan. Krysten was often seen as very "emo", "depressing", "arrogant", & "stubborn" by Julius. Krysten had given Michael his 120 million, and telling Michael the truth. Michael had often tried to comfort Krysten, who had been distant from her father. Michael had even went as far as to give her half his riches, saying that he didn't need it. And from there, the two had also began a friendship. She had refused the money however, and stated she was already rich. As Michael had spent his time helping Krysten, Julius had been making deals with other companies. He had wanted to give Stocker Island & Zynkeer Island a futuristic feel. He had wanted Zynkeer Island to be the most technologically advanced, and even Michael agreed. In the middle of constructing both cities, they had found an island in between both. It was the smallest of the two, but still large. They had found that this island had been deserted, with no life or anything. Krysten had gained interest in this island, as she inherited it from Michael and Julius. The three began their quest in making all three islands. When asked what she wanted to name her island, she wanted something that sounded wonderful or futuristic. She had decided on Paladdin Island soon after. For many decades to come, all three islands developed into something great. Julius however was sadly killed in a plane crash, and the ownership of his island was given to Krysten and Michael. With both islands in his possession, he had an idea. He had talked to Krysten about his idea. Michael wanted to make Zynkeer, Paladdin, & Stocker Island into one. One giant city. Krysten had suggested the name Stocker City, and had no problem with his idea. From 1972 forward, Zynkeer, Paladdin, & Stocker Island would be considered Stocker City, though the islands' names remained. Krysten and Michael had worked together and created the most futuristic cities, and even got married at an old age. Michael had made Stocker Island to be for the lower class of people. He had made many homeless shelters, and had reduced the homeless population to 95%. Zynkeer Island however was made into a big industry area. It was also for medium-class people. Paladdin Island however was developed separately from Stocker & Zynkeer Island. It was the most futuristic, being ahead of its time in the 80s and 90s. It was for all the rich men & women. Stocker City was considered the best and most successful city in the world. Paladdin Island had become a big tourist attraction, with its casinos & amount of hotels. Krysten had passed away however in 2001, with the ownership of Paladdin Island given to Michael Stocker. Even at an old age, Michael had always been confident. Michael Stocker had become famous, and still had big plans for his city. Michael Stocker had found and adopted a 12-year-old, and told him the stories of Stocker City. With technology moving faster than ever since 2010, all three of his cities had been upgraded. And with his adopted son being a young man around 2010, he had helped with the development of Stocker City. In the middle of the great evolution of Stocker City, Michael Stocker had tragically passed away in June 6th, 2014. The ownership of Stocker City had been given to his adopted son, Bruce Manny-Stocker. Since 2014 forward, Stocker City had become the most advanced city in the world. Bruce had become the richest man in Australia. In 2018, Bruce Manny-Stocker had made deals with three extremely rich and smart men to help improve Stocker City. Bruce had believed that these men could revolutionize Stocker City, and had given them political power in Stocker City. These men built a facility for research underneath Stocker Island. However, in 2020, the research facility known as Project: Trident had began malfunctioning. With what was in Project: Trident, it had destroyed Stocker City, killing millions, nearly a billion men & women. An organization named G.R.I.D. had built a dome around Stocker City soon after, to contain everything within. The wherabouts of Bruce Manny-Stocker is unknown currently. MORE TBA FROM THE ACTUAL GENESIS Population *'Stocker Island: '''308 Million. *'Zynkeer Island: 112 Million. *'''Paladdin Island: 79 Million. Trivia *Zynkeer Island is an anagram for Kryzeen, a fictional planet in Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. **Furthermore, Julius Zynkeer was named after Julian Diamond, a character from Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. *Paladdin could be interpret as another word for Wonder, which is a reference to the fictional city Wonder City in Alpha. **Although, the original spelling is Paladin instead of Paladdin. *Michael Stocker was named after Miguel Stocker from Prototype. Michael can be interpret as Miguel, and Stocker was Mig's last name in Prototype. **Furthermore, in June 6th, 2014, the very first episode of Prototype had been released.